Moonstone
Moonstone is the Eldest of Dragonite's 3 children her eyes are as blue as the night sky and her eyes are like the moon (hence her name) Legitimacy Moonstone is an illegitimate child because her birth only passes one of the legitimacy Points (see Homeworld's Legitimacy). And that js that Embryllite was approved by her grandmother. This has lead to constant bullying by the students and the teachers and other homeworld gems because of her illegitimacy. Even Gold diamond knew about her illegitimacy. This even lead to the fact that should anything happen to Dragonite then gold would take over that is until Dragonite had 2 more children who WERE legitimate. Personality Moonstone had some of her mother's personality traits but unlike her mother she could not impersonate her grandmother yellow diamond and she did get bossy but mostly she was shy and mainly hung around her mother. (this was probably due to the constant bullying from alot of gems). The only 4 people that held ANY affection for her were: # Dragonite # Her grandmother Yellow Diamond # Jasper # Gold diamond (even though a majority of de time he didnt show it) After she betrayed homeworld she showed no remorse and became a sadistic and cold hearted gem and when she returned to allegedly "make amends". She and another amethyst stole some of her mother's Lonely Gem Vixen's DVDs Appearance Moonstone takes after more of Embryllite's features then her mother although she does have her mother's facial features she did inherit Embryllite's personality and colour hair. Relationships = Homeworld Gems: ''' When Moonstone went to school she was met with constant and malicious bullying from the class mates and other gems. Her mother tried to stop the bullying by pulling her out of school but to no avail as the bullying only got worse and worse and worse. This lead to moonstone betraying homeworld and joining what was left of the crystal gems under her new leader Garnet. She was extremely sad from the bullying = '''Dragonite and Yellow Diamond: Dragonite and moonstone used to get along really well and dragonite and her mother yellow diamond tried to stop the bullying and dragonite pulled her out of school and limited those who moonstone was allowed to visit to decrease the bullying. But when moonstone betrayed homeworld it caused Dragonite to slip back into a massive depression causing dragonite to feel nothing but absolute''' HATRED for her daughter and Yellow diamond was also feeling the same way and still does. Which was why yellow diamond made sure that Dragonite's new husband loved her. When moonstone betrayed homeworld her name was censored and anything to do with her were censored as it caused dragonite to become extremely upset and cry whenever her name was mentioned. '''Abilities and maternal abilites Moonstone has standard gem abilities which include: Shapeshifting, fusion and bubbles however ironically unlike steven who inherited his powers from Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond, Moonstone did not inherit any of Dragonite's powers. Moonstone's inheritance Moonstone because of her illegitimacy did not inherit anything which included: Dragonite's Armship, Dragonite's DVD stache, Dragonite's 25,000 Pearls, Dragonite's former palanquin (even tho that is broken and she wos banned from having one), Dragonite's sword, Dragonite's bedroom Category:Gemsonas Category:Traitors